The Play's The Thing
by MynameIsCrayoX
Summary: When Eli and Tristan start to develope a friendship, what else could be developed? TRELI FLUFF *.*


**Author's note:** Hey guys! After awhile of brainstorming, my friend suggested this. Treli fluff. Who doesn't enjoy that? Hope ya' like it!

**ELI'S POV**

Ever since Little Miss Sunshine had quit the play things have been going smoother. And Tristan.. He may not have been that best acter, but he fit this role. I remember when he first auditioned.. Wait, of course I do, it was only last week. Anyways, I knew this play screamed ''Tristan Milligan'' and thus I knew he had to be in it. He deserved to be Juliet or is now Julez.

''Eli.'' A soft voiced interrupted my thoughts. I turned, only to see him. Tristan Milligan.

" Oh hey Tristan, what's up?'' A smirk plastered onto my face. He smiled back, letting a smile creep upon his lips. We stared for a moment or two, which seemed like forever.

''I can't make practice this afternoon. Family stuff.'' Tristan said, finally breaking the silence. . Thank god..  
" I understand.'' I said, crossing my arms. ''But we're going over some pretty important stuff..''

''Maybe a lunch practice would help?'' He bit his lip, while I nodded. '' That'll work just fine. See you then.''

**TRISTAN'S POV**

After he turned back to whatever he was doing, I zoomed out of that room. Desparate to find Tori, since she was my BFFL I had to cancel our lunch plans. We were going to discuss everything about anything. Our usual Wednesday plan, we'd been doing since fourth grade.

At last I'd found her. At her blue locker. Why didn't I check there first? Dang it.

''Hey Tor Tor bear!'' I grinned blowing a kiss at her. She pretended to catch it it her palm.

"Trissy Tris!'' She tossed it back in return. ''What's going on?'' Tori returned back to shuffling the various books in her locker.

''Well.. We need to cancel our lunch plans..'' I leaned against the locker next to her, giving her an 'innocent' look. " Awh, Tristan! Why?'' The sound of her voice was disappointing. ''I thought we could talk about your play.. Maybe even feminime products.'' She joked.

''Tori, I love you.. But that's just.. Ewh..'' I laughed softly with her.

''But seriously, why are you canceling on me?'' Her eyebrows raised, the look on her face read: Tell me or the hamster goes.

''Eli and I have play stuff. That's all.'' My shoulders shrugged twiced, which I was questioning as to why twice..

Tori let out a girly giggle ''Oh?'' She raised her index and middle fingers, doing that dumb qoute thing. ''Play stuff.''

''Oh hush up.'' The words escaped, while I felt a burning sensation fall upon my cheek bones.

**ELI'S POV**

Adam soon joined me shortly after Tristan left. ''So.. You really think he's good enough?'' He gawked, watching the audtion tape of the red headed boy. ''He seems..-''

I cut him off before he could get out that one last word. ''He was awesome.. Great. Spectacular!'' My feet dragged acoss the room to the stage. ''Umm.. Eli.. You're sounding pretty gay right now.'' I clenched my fists, looking at him.. At what he just said.. ''Can't I express how great he was.?''

''Of course, Goldsworthy, but you're just using him? Aren't you?'' He shook his head, giving me a look. ''Becky's gone. But why still put the kid through this?''

''Im not gonna kick him off. Besides, I promised him a role.'' I gave a look, right back at him. My eyes burning a hole into his forehead. ''Okay, enough. You know those death looks are fucking creepy.'' Adam let out a chuckle.

''Just helping him out. Letting him shine in the spotlight.'' I smiled warmly, feeling my best friend's mind had changed from 'bleh' to 'Okay.'

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

Where is he? I checked my watch. I'd been waiting for over ten minutes. If he isn't here in-

Again my thoughts were interrupted by the red head. ''Im here!'' Tristan walked in, with a sly smirk on his face. Once he stopped, he struck a pose. Which really didn't surprise me. I just laughed softly. ''Where were, ?''

''Just here and there. Around and about.'' He spoke with clarity. In my opinion it wasn't a great excuse. Although I just went along like a complete idiot. ''Here and there? How was it?'' The words escaped threw my ips, as I picked up a few papers.

Tristan coughed a few times, before answering the questions. ''Oh ya' know.. Marvelous.'' He nodded surely. My arm extended handing him the paper. ''What's this?'' I heard him chirp.

'' Well, since you were late I typed this up. You can go over it.'' I said gathering my stuff up.

Tristan's eyes wandered over the paper. ''I canceled talking Wednesday for nothing?'' He crossed his arms, slowly.

''It wasn't my fault.'' I made my way to the door. ''And talking Wednesday?'' My eyebrow quirked. The younger boy shook his head. ''Oh well.'' He followed after me. ''See ya' tomarrow.'' Before I knew it. The boy was out of sight.

**TRISTAN'S POV**

School was now done. And off to home I go. I lied to Eli.. About the family stuff, I just couldn't stay after school today. The Ice Hounds always stay after school, to annoy, bully, or harrass the innocents. And for a week or two, I'd been their victiom. I know, Owen's on that team, but it wouldn't kill him to help a brother out.

The breeze of the afternoon felt good. I inhaled, smiling to myself. About halfway home I started to hum that annoying song.. Call Me Maybe..

''Queer!'' A voice rang in my ears. It was them.. The one day I choose to skip play practice, they decide to leave the school early. My natural instinct was to run, but I didn't. I just walked slightly faster. ''Almost there..'' I whispered quietly.

''Gotcha!'' The tan one chuckled grabbing onto my jacket. Come on.. This was my nice on too!

''Let me go, fellas.. Im sure we can get along if we tried.'' I managed to croak out.

''Or we couldn't.'' One of them spoke up. I knew if this was my fate I'd at least confess something. ''Owen.. When I was younger, I ate your brownie. And lied.'' My own brother wouldn't help..

''Tris.. I figured that out the moment you told. You're a terrible liar.'' The dark headed senior said. ''We're just playing now, let's go home.'' He shoved the tan boy away. ''Didn't seem like it yesterday.'' I mumbled under my breath.

**Author's note: **Short chapter? I know. It was late, and I had to finish. 5 reviews for next chapter? x.x

What would happen if Eli and Tristan ran into eachother at the mall? Trolo! Thanks for reading xoxoxox~ CrayoX


End file.
